Could you cry a little for me?
by Star of the Sea
Summary: Set to Faith Hill's song, not really a story, more like a prose about Ginny after Draco leaves her, please review!!


Disclaimer: Characters and stuff are J.K. Rowling's. The song is on Faith Hill's new album (great song ^_^). The idea and story is mine. 

_Cry _

If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope  
Maybe I'd get some sleep 

*** 

Ginny looked out the window of her old bedroom. It really wasn't that long ago that she had moved out, maybe about a month. Now she was back at the Burrow with her parents and her older brothers, Fred and George. Ron had moved out. It didn't matter; he refused to speak with Ginny. Right now that didn't bother her. She had other things clouding her mind. It was midnight. Everyone else was asleep. Ginny hadn't slept since she came back. The night kept her awake, and during the day she kept herself busy. She decided to go for a walk. She apparated out of the house and came to a place near London. She could have apparated to where she was walking to, but she needed a few minutes before she reached her destination. 

_*** _

If I had just one moment at your expense  
Maybe all my misery would be well spent 

*** 

The waxing moon taunted Ginny. The light reminded her of Draco, his hair like the moonlight. It had been about a week since she saw him last. He had abandoned her. Broke her heart. Took a piece of her with him. Since then, Ginny has been swimming in sorrow, drowning in her own tears. She wondered whether or not Draco even cared. Did he care about anything? Had he ever cared about her? She needed to know...know if he felt any guilt, any pain, any regret. She wanted to look in his eyes and see her angst reflected within them. 

_*** _

Could you cry a little?  
Lie just a little?  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain?  
I gave  
Now I'm wanting something in return  
So cry just a little for me 

*** 

Ginny finally came to the place. She sat herself down on the ground and looked up at the fading stars. She didn't know why she came back here. It only brought back memories. None of the good memories, just the painful ones. Maybe she expected to miraculously meet him there. She didn't know where else to go. She didn't know where he was. Perhaps by sitting there, Ginny would get some sign that Draco was hurting. 

_*** _

If your love could be caged  
Honey, I would hold the key  
And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me  
And you'd hunt those lies  
They'd be all you'd ever find  
And that'd be all you'd have to know for me to be fine 

*** 

Draco had dreams of his own. To Ginny they were nightmares. He wouldn't give them up for her. She asked him to, but she knew it was asking too much. Despite their differences, they had something special that was worth holding on to. At least it was worth something to Ginny. When Draco proposed to her, she thought it was worth something to him as well. The engagement ended not too long after it started. During that time, they had even bought a house together. As soon as they had moved in to it, Draco moved out. She didn't know what was going on, but she had her suspicions. Draco assured her everything would be all right. Ginny would give anything to go back and not believe him. He deceived her. He had no choice but to lie. She would have stopped him otherwise. 

_*** _

And you'd cry a little  
Die just a little  
And, baby, I would feel just a little less pain  
I gave  
Now I'm wanting something in return  
So cry just a little for me 

*** 

"Draco, if you can hear me, I don't forgive you. I don't think I ever will. You have no idea what it is I am going through right now, and you are the cause of all of this. I hope you are feeling just a little bit of what I am. Maybe you aren't. I don't know if you ever really loved me. You loved your ambitions more. You wanted to belong, but you belonged with me! How could you just leave me? After all I gave up for you! And yet you didn't give up _anything_ for me. You were so selfish! I hope you can hear me. I hope you know the pain you've caused me. I hope you cry at night like I do!" 

_*** _

Give it up, baby  
I hear your doing fine  
Nothing's gonna save me  
I can see it in your eyes  
Some kind of heartache  
Honey, give it a try 

*** 

"You're probably happy now. Did you get what you want? Was it worth it? Was it worth breaking my heart?" 

_*** _

I dont want pity  
I just want what is mine 

*** 

"I want to leave you like you left me. You owe me something. I gave you my all. You owe me! I need something so I can get over you. I want to erase you from my memories. As long as you exist with me, I can't move on. I'm not asking you to save me. I just need you to drown, too." 

_*** _

Could you cry a little?  
Lie just a little?  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain?  
I gave  
Now I'm wanting something in return  
So cry just a little for me 

*** 

Ginny sat for a while in silence before standing up and brushing the dirt off herself. She bent down and started tracing the letters in the stone with her finger: Draco Malfoy 1980-2000 Killed by Fellow Death Eaters 'The Fire Never Dies'. 

_*** _

Cry just a little for me 

*** 

"I miss you. Do you miss me, too?" 

_*** _

Could you cry a little for me? 

*** 

THE END 


End file.
